


They Love Gold

by sunshine4307



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, philza - Fandom, philza minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, TechnoBlade, coping skills, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine4307/pseuds/sunshine4307
Summary: Technoblade was strong, but he wasn't always like that. When he was twelve he first heard the voices, and it was hard to control it. After a particularly bad day, Philza helps him silence the thoughts that are so loud.( Dadza being Dadza, a lot of comfort ) ( Check notes for warnings / tags )( Not comparing voices to DID / OSDD or Schizophrenia ) ( twt is sunshine4307 )
Relationships: Technoblade & Philza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS / CONTENT WARNINGS  
> \--------------------  
> \- NO CHARACTERS ARE HURT IN THIS FIC  
> \- Mention of a knife  
> \- Character pinned down by neck  
> \- Mentions of blood, but no actual blood  
> \- Descriptions of violent actions

**They Love Gold**

Techno was a really strong man, there was no doubt about that. That was the general consensus between basically everyone who had ever met the man. He was taller than most and quite built, a man who never skipped a workout. He had broad shoulders and rough hands, paired with his scared face and intimidating smile. This was Technoblade, everyone knew him as such. The only issue with this, is they saw what was on the outside. He himself had a lot more to him than being this scary, brash, and intimidating tall figure. There were a million things inside his head at once, and that's no understatement.

Techno first heard the voices when he was twelve years old. He was trying to fall asleep when his thoughts started going askew. He sat up and stared out of his bedroom window for a long time, wondering where all these thoughts were coming from. They didn't sound like him, they didn't feel like stuff he would think, but it was late and he was confused. That's when one thought stood out to him very vividly - a thought he remembered to this day; Kill your brother Tommy.

He was a bit confused at first, but it kept repeating over and over again. He was getting annoyed, so he attempted to go back to sleep. The thought didn't stop, it kept growing louder and it seemed to be echoing. Techno realized he wouldn't be able to sleep without satisfying this thirst for pain, this thirst for blood. That's when he threw the covers off of him and tiptoed down to the kitchen to grab a knife since Phil kept all of the weapons in his room at night. It would be too risky to attempt to get something more, so he would settle for a knife.

After acquiring the knife, he made his way to Tommy's room while the thoughts in his head got louder. They started to scream at him, and he was getting sick of hearing it. If they were thoughts in his head, that must be what he wanted, right? That was the logic he went by. He was a bit scared, but he wanted to sleep. He wanted these voices to go away!

When he got to Tommy's room, he saw him sleeping peacefully and got jealous. Why did Tommy get to sleep? Why was he able to dream? Why was he able to rest? Thats when Techno stepped up and held the knife over his head. He was ready to bring it down to finally satisfy the voices to go to bed before he was grabbed away from him and the knife knocked out of his hand.

"Techno," Philza said, holding him tightly by his wrists so he couldn't grab any other weapons. "What are you doing?!" His voice dripped with concern. It wasn't scolding, it wasn't upset, it was pure concern.

That night the two had a long talk about what had happened, the voices in his head and how he could control it. Techno broke down that night - but he refused to cry. He never cried, and this wasn't going to be the start of it. Philza, tired and upset, comforted him and told him everything would be okay. He made a plan with Techno that if he started hearing the voices again that he would go to his room and meditate. After a while, they came up with even more skills that Techno could do when he heard the voices.

Philza assured Techno that night that the voices were not his inner thoughts, that they weren't him, that he didn't want blood, that he was perfectly fine. That assurance stuck with Techno that night, and he agreed. He didn't want to hurt Tommy, he didn't want to hurt Phil, he didn't want to hurt Wilbur. Those were the voices talking, and he was not the voices.

Those were the voices talking, and he was not the voices. He was not the voices.

\--

Techno wanted to finish his book today, but of course he couldn't because someone wanted to do something else. Today, it was Wilbur wanting to play a game of basketball. Techno was annoyed, but after Tommy and Wilbur pestering him for a good fifteen minutes he decided it would be best to just play a round or two to get them off his back instead of them bugging him even longer. He was on Wilbur's team which was the usual, and Philza decided to play with Tommy, who had just turned ten years old the previous month. The twins had their fifteenth birthday coming up in a few months as well.

The game was going pretty well. Of course, as well as it could go for a cheating Tommy and an over competitive Wilbur. Techno and Philza kind of stood back and watched the other two play, occasionally making a move or dribbling the ball. A moment when Tommy threw the ball to Philza but Wilbur intercepted it seemed to be a bit of a trigger for Techno somehow.

He was standing adjusting his shirt, tucking it into his pants. When he saw Wilbur get the ball, something clicked in him. It seemed he was looking through a pair of sunglasses, things suddenly got darker and a lot redder. He didn't recognize the warning signs, mostly because he didn't hear any voices this time. All of this was pure adrenillene and competitiveness. He raised his hands out so Wilbur could pass the ball, but that's when it all went wrong. Wilbur tried making a basket and missed.

As the ball bounced off of the rim and Tommy grabbed it, he ran down to the other court and made a basket. Then the voices started growing, and all of Techno's coping skills vanished from his memory. The voices wanted harm, they wanted him to show Wilbur how stupid he was. Why couldn't he just toss the ball? Why couldn't he pass it? That way Techno could have made the basket - but he wanted to be a hero, wanted to try and make the shot from far away. Thats when Techno snapped.

He walked over to Wilbur, who was laughing and gently pushing Tommy. Without a warning or hesitation, Techno grabbed him by the back of his shirt and sweeped under his legs so he ended up on the floor. Wilbur hit the floor with a groan, looking up to Techno with slight fear in his eyes. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked, trying to get up but being immediately pushed down by Techno again.

Techno took the pocket knife from the holster strapped to his belt, holding it tightly as he got down and held Wilbur down by placing his arm on his neck. "Why didn't you pass the ball?" He snarled. He didn't get to say another word as Philza grabbed him back and knocked the knife out of his hand again.

"Will, take Tommy and go inside. Lock the doors." He ordered. Will didn't move, he was still in shock. "GO!" Philza yelled, still struggling with holding Techno back. Wilbur didn't need to be told a third time as he grabbed Tommy and rushed back inside - locking the doors.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Techno yelled, trying to elbow Philza to get him to release his tight grip on Techno. "I want blood! I want blood!" He repeated over and over, the red gloss over his eyes refusing to leave. Philza remained strong, unwilling to let him go. Instead of yelling or getting angry at Techno, he held him tightly and starting shushing him gently.

"You don't want blood," He whispered while using his free hand to pet the hair on Techno's head. "You don't want blood." His voice was gentle yet stern - he wanted to soothe Techno and gently bring him down from his fit instead of rushing him out of it and causing trouble. Techno managed to slip out of his grip and started running towards the house. He didn't get very far, since Phil just flew over and got in front of Techno. He grabbed Techno's wrists and stood in front of him, wings flared out to prevent Techno from being able to see the house.

"Let me go! Blood! I need blood, I need blood, I need blood-" Techno snarled, trying to break out of Philza's grip. Again Phil soothed him by whispering to him and rubbing circles into his wrists. "You don't need blood," Phil countered.

Techno started to calm down a bit, taking deeper breaths and mumbling instead of forming full sentences. Phil continued repeating, You don't want blood. You don't need blood. The words started to break through to Techno and he took one long shaky breath before kneeling down on the floor from exhaustion. The color started coming back and the voices started getting a lot quieter than before.

"Its not your fault, Techno." Phil said once he knew Techno was out of his fit. It was never Techno's fault, and Phil knew that much better than Techno did - which is why Phil had to reassure him every single time this happened. "They're really bad today, huh?" Another thing that Philza did was he never referred to them as 'voices,' because a lot of people consider hearing voices as a sign of someone who is crazy. He didn't think Techno was crazy, not in the slightest.

"I'm sorry," Techno said, refusing to meet Philza's eyes. "I'm sorry, I . . . I can't control them when I'm angry. I'm so sorry." He kept his face down to hide the tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

"Hey hey, look at me." Philza gently pushed Techno's chin upward so he would look at him. He wiped the tears away from Techno and then gently held his cheek. "It's hard. I can't imagine how much this is weighing on you, Techno, but . . . you're doing the best you can. And that's what matters to me. It matters to me that you're trying and that you're sorry for something that wasn't even your fault. And you know what? I'm proud of you for it."

Techno growled and pushed Philza back harshly. "You shouldn't be proud of me! I can't drown them out, I can't get them to stop! I can't do anything, I can't I can't stop it, I can't-" He repeated, standing up and walking a bit away from Philza. "What happens if I can't drown them out again and you aren't there to stop me? Its so hard Phil, its so hard! I can't keep going like this!" Techno looked so broken, so hurt and so upset.

Phil sat there for a few moments, letting Techno speak. He rose to his feet, assisted by his wings, and letting out a small breath. Concern danced in the man's eyes. "We can figure something out for this, Techno. For now, I... have an idea." Philz extended his hand out to Techno.

Techno took his hand and Philza led him out of the garden and down to the river. Along the river, there was a small shack that he, Will, and Techno built years ago. It was their safe house, and it was hidden well enough that no one would see it just passing by. The two crossed the river with the water rushing below them, salmon swimming upstream to go home, to the shack.

Once inside, Philza closed the door behind them and moved a floorboard to show a small pit. He pulled out a small wooden box, a box that was made with cherrywood that had carvings in it as well as rubies and emeralds on the top of it. He took a deep breath and exhaled so all of the dust from the box would now come off of it. That seemed to help, and it glistened - the light coming in through the shades was hitting the box and it reflected the red and the green.

"Whats that?" Techno asked, stepping forward and kneeling on the ground with Philza. Phil smiled and handed the box to Techno to open.

"Just pull the latch and open the lid. I was waiting for your birthday, but this seems appropriate now too." He leaned back and crossed his legs so he was more comfortable. His wings fluttered to a close, since there was no reason to be on guard. It was just him and Techno, and Phil had the most faith in Techno despite whatever was going on in his head.

Techno opened the box that was quite heavy for its size to reveal a crown on the inside. The crown had a circular base with a thick band with all sorts of swirls making it up. The crown had eight or so thin triangles reaching upwards, the space between them harboring spades and jewels. The crown had garnets encrusted into it as well. Techno was silent as he inspected it, running his finger over the band before looking up to Phil.

"What is it for?" He asked, placing it on his head to see how it fit. It was a bit big, but when angled the right way it fit pretty well.

"Well, remember how I asked you to watch your brothers while I went to run errands? I was in the libraries, studying about the voices. I was speaking to people, and I talked to someone who said gold would help. They said that they had met someone else like you, with voices, and they said the only thing that could help was gold."

Techno looked confused for a moment before looking down at the floor. He covered his ears and tried to see if he heard anything, but it was completely silent. For the first time in a while, he couldn't hear anything. Techno's face broke into a smile as he looked up at Phil. "I can't hear anything . . . I can't hear anything!" He stood up and started looking around.

Philza laughed as he watched Techno finally be happy and not monotone, being content and finally having some peace. He would never understand what Techno was going through, but gauging the reaction, Philza had done the right thing. "Its quiet, right?

"Its quiet!" Techno repeated. He jumped into the air and started shaking his hands in excitement. There was nothing that could ever beat this moment, there was nothing in the world that could ruin it, and there was no one who knew what this was like.

\--

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked while running his finger over the band of the crown. He looked up to his mother with concerned eyes, and she gave a nod.

"I was assured that this would help you. And there's no point in turning back now, that crown cost a lot of money. You might as well try it."

He took a deep breath and placed the crown on his head. It didn't work instantly, but it was like the volume was being turned down. Their voices were being drowned out, and he managed a smile. He finally was alone in his own head.

"So, did it work, Ranboo?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "Yeah it did."


	2. The Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thats when Tommy, for the first time in a while, had an idea.
> 
> “Why don’t we play capture the flag?”
> 
> “With only three of us? Tommy are you insane?” Wilbur said, picking himself off the floor and dusting the dirt off of him. He had a grass stain on his shirt, which he knew Phil would’t be to happy about. 
> 
> “Well, one person can defend and the other two could try and steal it!”
> 
> “That doesn’t seem smart,” Techno said, pulling himself away from the other two. Somehow he had managed to get away without a spot - it was his special secret detergent.
> 
> “Come on! Don’t be boring,” Tommy complained, grabbing the long wooden border to the garden. He walked out a bit away from his brothers and stuck it in the ground. “See? We have the pole. Now we need a flag!”
> 
> Thats when they both looked at Techno's crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS :  
> \- there is a scene of dr/wning  
> \- Philza could be categorized as unsympathetic, but only for one scene  
> \--  
> A/N  
> I didn't expect this to turn into a story? I really didn't I swear, I just had a dream about a river and a shack and decided that I needed to write this chapter. I wrote it while ditching online school if that makes it any better

Techno was now freshly seventeen years old and doing a lot better than he was in his youth. The gold really helped him with his issues, and there hasn't really been a time where he slipped up and lost control again. He had perfected some of his fighting moves, and had made Philza very proud with his accomplishments. Philza had instructed both Tommy and Wilbur not to ask questions about the crown, but he told Wilbur a little bit about the voices. This was more to keep the two safe than it was to hide Techno, because that was the last thing that Phil wanted.

That being said, Tommy still kept his wild personality. He was twelve years old now, and he acted his age. He made wildly inappropriate jokes all the time, and he often got in trouble for saying these things. He would run around the house yelling nonsense, playing make-believe and other games he invented while bored or when Wilbur wasn't ready to play with him. He had also made a friend from nearby who he would run off to visit every so often, getting scolded by Philza when he would come home and his pants were newly torn. I just sewed them, Phil would sigh as he pushed Tommy towards the bathroom. Go clean up. You're tracking mud everywhere. Will! Come clean the floor.

Wilbur himself had gotten a bit quieter as he got older, mostly making his jokes to Techno in whispers or in papers. He was gifted a guitar for his sixteenth birthday and he's practically stuck to that thing. Its always strapped to his back, save for fighting. He was often the one to deal with Tommy since he knew that Techno was never in the mood for his games. He liked reading, which was a trait that Techno and him shared. They would get books from the library, read them in a week, and swap them. It was most efficient, and both of them liked it. They would stay up late every few weeks discussing the plots and twists of their books. It was actually Wilbur who picked out The Art Of War by Sun Tzu, and Techno liked reading it so much he actually purchased the book weeks later with his monthly allowance. 

Techno spent a lot of his time distracting rather than desensitizing, as Phil called it. He would rather meditate and read his books then actively try and fix his problem with the voices - and this strategy worked very well for him. He was never without gold, never without his coping strategies that Phil had taught him. When it was impractical to wear his crown - such as visiting church or in areas where it was seen as rude - he would wear golden rings and necklaces that he had purchased for himself. Phil praised him for his self advocacy, telling him that he was proud Techno even thought of that. 

The three of them were model kids in public and around others, that was for certain. They may have been wild at the house, but they behaved themselves in public. When Phil would take them out for walks in nature, Tommy would always find a large stick to carry around while Wilbur and Techno took in the scenery. They were like little soldiers, walking behind Philza in a line. When they were younger, they would always pretend that Philza was a monster and that they had to hide from him. Other times they would pretend he was a king and them the faithful nights. These habits did not diminish with age, and they still had that protective mentality to them. All three of them were highly protective of Phil and eachother, no more than Technoblade.

Todays walk was concluded with the twins getting into a wrestling match on the porch. The two had been jokingly arguing about the earth being flat, with Wilbur taking on the role of the flat earther. The two dissolved into a fight ( playful, of course ) upon return to the house. Philza stepped over them and unlocked the door, leaving the boys to play outside.

Tommy decided he wanted to get in on it too, jumping onto the dogpile and trying to get the two annoyed. Eventually they just desolved onto the floor laughing about the state of them. Thats when Tommy, for the first time in a while, had an idea.

“Why don’t we play capture the flag?”

“With only three of us? Tommy are you insane?” Wilbur said, picking himself off the floor and dusting the dirt off of him. He had a grass stain on his shirt, which he knew Phil would’t be to happy about. 

“Well, one person can defend and the other two could try and steal it!”

“That doesn’t seem smart,” Techno said, pulling himself away from the other two. Somehow he had managed to get away without a spot - it was his special secret detergent.

“Come on! Don’t be boring,” Tommy complained, grabbing the long wooden border to the garden. He walked out a bit away from his brothers and stuck it in the ground. “See? We have the pole. Now we need a flag!” Tommy started to rip off his shirt to the disgust of his brothers.

“Keep your shirt on, Tommy!” Wilbur called, not wanting to see his brother with his shirt off. “We can just use my hat or Techno’s crown.”

“Yeah! Techno, we can use your crown! And I’ll be the evil goblin who collects shiny things! Oo!” He exclaimed while picking up a rock. “Gold!”

“That's not gold,” Techno said. “And I think we should just use Wilbur’s hat.” 

“Techno!” Tommy complained. “I’ll give you my dessert tonight if you let us use your crown!” He offered

Techno loved desert, but they were never allowed seconds - they could always trade it, though. He thought about the proposal, weighing his options. He could control himself, right? He’d been doing it for years. Surely nothing bad would happen if it was only a couple minutes.

“Alright, ten minutes.” He concluded. He took off his crown and gently placed it in Tommy’s hands, who put it on the pole. Techno didn’t feel any different, so he assumed that he had become so conditioned to the gold, he would be just fine without it for a short period of time. 

So, the game started. Techno and Wilbur started on the porch, Tommy standing in front of the crown. On the count of three, they started rushing towards Tommy. He shrieked and ran the other way, causing Wilbur to capture the crown.

“Wow Tommy, you’re terrible at this!”

“Shut up! _You_ try defending something when Techno is running at you!” The twins laughed as Wilbur put the crown back on the stick.

“Okay, I will, you little gremlin-shiny-thing-collector-goblin!” Wilbur said as he stood in front of the crown. 

“That sentence was far from correct at all,” Techno pointed out, grabbing Tommy and digging his knuckles into his head.

“I’m aware. Go on! Try and take my crown!” He challenged. Again, Techno rushed forward but to his surprise Wilbur was unmoving. Tommy came running too, but Wilbur picked up a stick and kept waving it around. “Back! Back you heathens!”

Techno realized that this would be more of a challenge than Tommy was, and he started jumping over the stick. WIlbur, impressed, started swinging it a bit higher to see if Techno could actually jump over it. Soon enough, Techno missed his jump and fell on his ass.

“Haha! I win!” Wilbur exclaimed, causing Techno to smirk.

“The goal was to protect the crown, so actually I believe that I am the winner of this game.” Wilbur spun around quite fast to see the crown was gone. He started looking around wildly to try and find Tommy, but he couldn’t spot him. That is until Tommy fell out of the tree, laughing. “I have the blade!” He exclaimed.

“Alright alright,” Wilbur said, raising his hands in defeat. “You got me. Techno, its your turn to defend.

“Techno doesn’t get to defend! We’ll be trying forever.” Tommy said.

“He’s right, you’ll only get my crown if I get tired enough to let you take it.” Techno said, getting up from the floor and adjusting his cape. “Timmy-”

“Thats not my name and you know it!”

“-do you want to try defending again?”

“Yeah, I do. And I’m going to win.” He proclaimed, putting the crown back on the stick. 

Techno flexed his fingers as he stood on the porch. _This is gonna be a cinch. Just take the crown, its your crown. Just take it._

“Three! Two! One! GO!” Tommy called, getting into position. The twins took off running in opposite diagonals, attempting to get it from behind. Tommy decided this was a good time to play dirty, taking the crown and fixing it on his head. Since his head was smaller than Technos, it just fell around his neck. “If all else fails, run like a coward!”

This action angered Techno considerably. _Why did he take the crown? Thats not part of the game. He’s taking my crown, he’s taking it._

He sped up his run towards Tommy. “Tommy, give it back!” He called. His brother refused to do such a thing as he continued running towards the river. 

“Come on Techno!” Wilbur laughed, running after him. “Lets corner him at the river!” 

_Corner him at the river. Get to the river. Get him to the river. Get him in the river. Put him in the river._ Techno could tell the voices were getting louder, and he _knew_ he should get Philza, but he didn’t want to lose his pride. He was going to get his crown back, punish Tommy, and then stop the voices. 

The river came a lot faster than expected, Philza’s shack across from it. Tommy stopped, not wanting to jump in the river. 

“I surrender!” He shouted, putting his hands up. Wilbur stopped running, seeing that he had won, but Techno had not. He didn’t even bother getting the crown first before pushing Tommy into the river. He fell down, but that wasn’t enough for Techno.

“Techno?” Tommy said, fear evident in his voice. Not even a second later, Techno had pushed his head down underwater, holding him by the forehead. 

“Stop! Techno stop!” Wilbur said in alarm, trying to pull Tommy out of the water - but his grip was strong. 

_Blood for the blood god. Blood for the blood god. Blood from those who have wronged you, don’t let him up. Make him suffer for making you suffer. BLOOD FOR THE -_

Techno was yanked back by his hair being thrown onto the river banks. He looked up to see who had done it, and there was Philza, holding a golden chain. He immediately put it around Techno’s neck, holding him down. “Wilbur, is Tommy okay?” He asked.

Tommy was sputtering up water, shivering due to how cold he was after being submerged in water. Both of them looked horrified. “I’m okay, is he-?”

“Techno, you need to calm down.” Philza snapped, still holding him down. The shock clicked in very fast and Techno realized what had happened. He moved away from Philza.

“I was- It was just- It wasn’t my fault!”

“No, it _was_ your fault.” Philza said, standing up and extending his wings so that the boys couldn’t see eachother. “Who took off your crown? You did. Who didn’t come to me when the voices got bad? You did. Who didn’t voice that the crown was more than just jewelery? You did.”

“Phil I’m sorry I-”

“I don’t want any excuses! We’ve been over this, Techno. I’m not going to chose favorites. Just because you have this issue doesn’t mean you’re better than anyone else. You just tried to kill your brother because _you_ couldn’t communicate.”

“Phil I’m sorry i didn’t think-”

“You didn’t think! You _didn’t think,_ Techno. And now I have to make sure Tommy isn’t going to get sick from this. Where is your crown?”

Techno looked around to try and spot it, but it wasn’t there. “Its floating down the river.” Wilbur said. “I can go get it if-”

“No, I want you to take your brother home. Start a fire so he can warm up.” Wilbur didn’t hesitate, helping Tommy back to the house. They both looked at Techno before running home.

“Phil I’m really sorry, I am I promise.”

“I know you are,” Phil sighed. “Go to the shack. You’re not welcome home right now. I’ll come and get you in the morning.”

“Phil!” Techno said, looking scared. “I don’t want to stay in the shed! Please i’m sorry just-”

“No. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the day. If theres an emergency you can come home, but otherwise you’re not allowed back home. Go to the shed, Techno. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“Please-”

“GO.” Philza boomed, causing Techno to scramble across the bridge and into the shed. He waited until he saw Techno return in the house before stepping inside.

It was an old shed, the wood was rotting and it wasn’t very sanitary. There was a fireplace and some matches which would come in handy when it got cold and dark. The floorboard that had once held his crown was covered with an old rug and the light seeped through the cracks of the shack. There was a lantern in the corner as well, which Techno would light when it got dark

Techno’s pants were wet which in turn caused him to be cold, but he wasn’t going to remove them. He sat down with his back against the wall and held back tears. He thought it would be okay, he thought he could handle himself. The problem was that these voices were so much stronger than he was, and that realization hit him hard. He could never go without gold without risking hurting someone. 

Techno was glad that Phil had a gold necklace for him. Without it, he’d probably be going insane right now. His head was pretty quiet, aside from the gentle whispers from the voices. He sat there and just recounted the events that just happened, thinking of how he could have done it differently. Despite the uncomfortable position he was in, he fell asleep.

_Is he in there?_

Techno woke up immediately upon hearing voices outside. He froze, not wanting to have to fight.

_I think he is. Lets ambush him._

So much for not wanting to fight. Techno looked around to try and find some sort of weapon, but the only think he could find was the matches and a old piece of firewood. Deciding it was better than nothing, he stripped a piece of bark and held the match in hand as he stood, walking slowly towards the door.

_Are you stupid? Thats a terrible idea._

_On three! One, two-_

Techno lit the stick and pointed it at the door, but to his surprise Tommy fell inside, Wilbur behind him with a lantern.

“Tommy you’re an idiot,” Wilbur said, stepping over him and coming inside. “Hey Techno!”

“Will?” He said before looking down at Tommy. “Tommy?”

“Hi Techno!” Tommy said brightly before standing up. “Its really dark in here, you live like this?” He grabbed the stick from his brother and threw it in the fireplace, letting it ignite.

“What are you two doing here? Don’t you hate me?” He said nervously.

“Phil explained about your spooky head voices ooo! You’re possessed!” Tommy teased.

“I already knew.” Will shrugged, sitting down near the fireplace.

“What? How did you know?”

“Well, I put the pieces together, really. After you attacked me a few years ago, I started studying your behavior. Eventually I concluded that your crown improved your mood drastically and you were attached to it. So, I did research on gold and pigs and found out about piglins. Then when I found all of Phil’s research, I figured it out.”

“And both of you kept it a secret from me?!” Tommy said. 

“Well duh,” The twins said at the same time. “Tommy,” Wilbur started. “You’re not the most secretive person ever.”

“You know what, I can’t even argue. Oh wait we brought presents!” Tommy pulled a bag in from outside. He pushed it towards Techno who opened it. Inside was a little bit of food, stuff they had probably taken from Philza along with Techno’s favorite book, _The Art Of War._ He was hit in the face by a pillow tossed at him by Wilbur, and then thrown a blanket from Tommy. “We thought since you’re in prison we’d come bring you some stuff.”

“He’s not in prison, Tommy.” 

“Sure seems like prison!” 

Techno was surprised that the two had come to visit him, considering what had happened a few hours earlier. The two still cared for him, and that thought comforted him more than he would ver let them know. “Thank you,” He whispered.

“Oh! Theres one more thing - Can I get it Will?” Tommy said excitedly.

“Sure, go ahead.” Will responded. Tommy ran off immediately, returning a minute later holding - 

“My crown?” Techno said, rushing forward and taking it from his hands. “But it went down the river . . . how did you find it?”

“Well, I thought that maybe it got caught by the watermill, and I was right. It was stuck in one of the paddles with a bunch of gunk on it. I washed it in the river and brought it back here. Its missing one of its jewels though, so we’ll have to ask Phil for a new one.”

“Yeah on the subject of Phil - he just . . . let you go? I thought he was mad?” Techno questioned.

“He was, steaming really.” Tommy supplied, already chomping down on one of the desserts they had saved for Techno. “Stark mad.”

“No he wasn’t, quit your blabbering. He was more concerned with Tommy, actually. Then he sat us down and explained what was going on. Tommy asked him to make dinner early, and he did. Then he told me we were going to sneak down here to see you.”

“So you snuck out? Do you have a death wish?”

“We just told Phil we were going to bed early. Then we snuck down to the pantry and then to the river.” Tommy said. Techno was slightly impressed. Will didn’t really like to do things that would get him in trouble, but he still came down to see Techno.

“I also brought a deck of cards! Lets play spoons.” 

\--

The night dissolved into the boys laughing while playing spoons, getting oddly competitive. The three were happy to be hanging out and from then on they made no more mention of Techno’s voices or the days events from earlier. Soon, Tommy fell asleep with his head in Wilbur’s lap. Wilbur moved him to the corner of the shack, covering him with a blanket before curling up next to Techno, playing with his hair. Soon enough, he fell asleep too. Techno moved him over by Tommy and covered them both with the blanket before gently dozing off next to the fire. 

Morning came quite fast and after a dreamless sleep, Techno cracked his eyes open to see Philza sitting in the corner reading a book. He spared a glance at Techno before turning the page.

“How long have you been here?” Techno whispered, nothing that Tommy and Will were still asleep.

“Since last night. I knew the boys snuck out, so I came to find them and you were all asleep.” Phil supplied, setting his book down.

“About yesterday-” 

“If Tommy forgives you, then its over. You have your crown, and you’re not going to make that mistake again, okay? I still love you, Techno.”

“Thank you, Phil.” Techno smiled, going over and sitting next to him. All was well in this family, and it always would be. 

Right?


End file.
